Call Me When You're Sober
by DialRforRibbons
Summary: James and Kerry are fighting. Warnings: Swearing, Characters Splitting up. Beta-ed By MagicalMemories. A/N 28/12/09: Edited Version of Chapter up NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Call Me When You're Sober.**

**Kerry looked at James angrily. "You stupid bastard! I told you NOT TO GET DRUNK LAST NIGHT!"Kerry yelled. He had gotten drunk again for the third time this week. **

**"It's not my fault" He said with sadness in his voice.**

**"Who's fault is it then? Kyle's? Bruce's?" **

**"SHUT UP KERRY!!! I HAVE A SPLITTING HEADACHE"**

**"JAMES, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE IT IF YOU DIDN'T GET DRUNK LAST NIGHT AND FUCKING NIGHT BEFORE"**

***********

**Bruce had been looking for James all day there was one place he hadn't looked; Kerry's Room.**

_Knock, knock, knock._

**"Who is it?" came Kerry's angry voice. **

**"Bruce. Kerry is James in there?" he Breplied.**

**"Yeah you can take the fucking muppet" **

**The door opened and Kerry shoved James out. "fucking bastard" she muttered under her breath. She closed the door and jumped on her bed and started crying. She saw what he did last night. **

_********__Flashback__********_

_Kerry was looking for James, he had run off somewhere earlier. If was drunk when she found him he would be dead. She saw Kyle going outside so she followed him. _

_She ended up at a barbaque. James, Bruce, Kyle, Rat, Shak, Mo, Calum, Conor and Dana where chatting, drinking and eating burgers. _

_As she got closer she saw something she didn't like. James was sitting on one of the fold-out chairs by the grill. Dana had come and sat on his lap and started snogging him. _

_Kerry knew she would kill him in the morning. _

_********__Flashback ends__********_

_*************_

**"Bruce are you sure Kerry didn't see me last night?" James asked.**

**"I'm dead sure James" **

**"Good"**

**"JAMES ANTHONY ADAMS" Kerry yelled.**

**"Oh Shit" he exclaimed.**

**"WHY WERE YOU SNOGGING HER LAST NIGHT?"**

**"Who?" **

**"DANA"**

**"How do you know if was snogging Dana?"**

**"I saw you" she said almost crying. **

**"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"**


	2. Chapter 1 Edited

_**Call Me When You're Sober (Edited)**_

James Adams was sitting on his girlfriend's bed in her room, suffering from a blasted headache as she surveyed him and thought what she should tell him off about first. Finally she came to the conclusion that she'd just start from the beginning.

Kerry looked at James angrily for the thousandth time since he came, still slightly drunk and doped up, into her room at two in the morning,"You fool! I told you not to get drunk last night!"Kerry was on the verge of yelling right in James' face but she knew that it would do no good. He had gotten drunk for the third time this month.

"It's not my fault," He said with a sad touch to his voice. Saying so he didn't see that Kerry was about to blow up at him, he just wanted to lie down and fall asleep.

"Who's fault is it then?! Kyle's? Bruce's? Did someone put a gun to your head and tell you to drink the goddamn booze?! I don't think so! This is entirely your fault, James!" Kerry had blown up now, not caring if others could here her yelling at her boyfriend.

"Could you just shut up, Kerry! I have a bloody headache!"

"JAMES, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE IT IF YOU DIDN'T GET DRUNK LAST NIGHT AND THE NIGHT BEFORE THAT!" Even thought she was mad at him she couldn't help but go into her bathroom and look for a packet of headache relief tablets.

Of course, others on the floor had heard the yelling coming from Kerry's , who had heard the whole thing, headed towards the room to get James out of there. He had been looking for James half the night and now knew where he was.

He rapped his knuckles on the door three times and waited for either James or Kerry to answer it. Bruce wasn't entirely on James' side of things because he knew how it could hurt when things -things that Kerry went through with James- happened. And he was having an internal battle about what could have happened just a few hours ago.

"Who is it?" came Kerry's angry voice. Bruce now knew that he shouldn't try and lighten the mood by one of his jokes.

"Bruce. Kerry, um...is James in there?" he replied hoping that Kerry wouldn't throw her anger at anyone else but James.

"Yeah, and you know what? You can take the fucking muppet out of my life!"

The door opened and Kerry shoved James out. As Bruce caught James he heard Karry mutter "two-timing ass" under her breath. She slammed the door before Bruce could say anything to try and comfort her. Slipping down the door she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She knew she shouldn't cry over guys like James but she couldn't bring herself to resist the tears that were building up. And so she let her tears fall as she went over the things that had happened a few hours ago.

-

The dark haired girl was looking everywhere for James,who had run off somewhere earlier, when the night had begun. She had promised him that if she found him drunk she would kill him with a baseball bat. She had seen Kyle going outside so she was now hoping that he would lead her to a sober James.

She ended up at a barbecue. James, Bruce, Kyle, Rat, Shak, Mo, Calum, Conor and Dana where there, chatting, drinking and eating burgers. And, of course, James looked anything but sober. As per usual...

As she got closer she saw something that she knew would break her heart. James, who was sitting on one of the fold-out chairs by the grill, was rubbing Dana's butt, who was snuggled comfortably on James' lap. But that wasn't all, by far anyway. Their lips were locked in a hungry make-out session. That hurt pretty badly

Kerry knew she would kill him in the morning, but she knew that she would break down in front of him and that would be a moment where he could comfort her -translated: he would use the moment to make her trust him again.

-

Bruce was currently trying to get James to his room, and that proved to be a difficult task. James was much heavier than him and so Bruce had to stop every few steps. James was no help whatsoever since he was just mumbling to himself about how stupid Kerry could be.

"Bruce are you sure Kerry didn't see me last night?" James asked, tripping over his own feet. He needed to know if his girlfriend had seeing him snogging with Dana.

"I'm dead sure James," Bruce had his suspicions about Kerry seeing James and Dana but of course he wasn't going to tell James so.

"Good, I don't need her bullshit on my shoulders!" James was speaking of Kerry as if she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. She wasn't that bad if you just didn't get on her bad side.

Bruce soon reached James' room and kicked the door opened. He let James slump on the floor inside his room and closed the door.

Mate, if she saw you then be prepared to have your head blown off later on. Bruce went back to his room since he was worn out from trying to carry James into his room.

Kerry, having not slept at all during the night, thought it best to pretend that she hadn't seen anything. She had a plan formed inside her head, she'd just break up with James because she hated it when he came to her drunk and messed up.

Of course, it would be a hard task pretending that she hadn't seen anything since she really wanted to give James a knuckle sandwich for the immense pain he caused her yet again.

Why do I even like him? The thought plagued her mind while she had a shower in which she tried to relax. She failed miserably of course.

Once she got out she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and saw that her eyes were still puffy from crying all night. She searched for any concealer that she might have had in her bathroom cupboard but there was none.

Kerry sighed and just went on with washing her face and brushing her teeth. After she was finished she looked at herself, hoping that she needn't put any make up on to conceal the fact that she had been crying. Thank god that she didn't have red patches around her eyes anymore.

Walking out of her bathroom and towards her wardrobe, she contemplated when to tell James that they shouldn't be together anymore. She couldn't drag it out for too long, otherwise he'd do the same thing he'd done during the night and break her down even further. She couldn't allow that to happen ever again.

"Get over him, Kerry," she told herself before she threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a light green tank top. Then she tied her laired hair into a pony tail before walking out the door.


End file.
